Let's Get Started
by Everyone's a Mortal
Summary: "When she woke up she didn't feel human." Written for CharliexSilena week. Oneshot.


**this is written for CharliexSilena week. Enjoy! I do not own.**

* * *

_**"**Love of mine some day you will die  
__But I'll be close behind  
__I'll follow you into the dark  
__No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight.**"  
~I Will Follow You Into The Dark **by **Death Cab for Cutie.**_

* * *

_**Let's Get Started.**_

_by **Everyone's a Mortal.**_

* * *

When she woke up she didn't feel human.

Her body was light and her hair floated about her. Silena knew that she should be feeling light headed, but she didn't. And the darkness, it flitted around her. Others were there, too, lit by weary candles that have shined for too long.

Silena saw a man, in an awful Italian suite, and marched up to him, but to her surprise, she found it difficult to walk. She was too... _light,_ and kept floating off the ground. Silena finally reached the desk, hands barely able to grasp the wood.

"Um," she said, "hello."

The man looked up. "What do you want?"

Silena figured she should take the direct approach. "Um, where am I?"

The man gave a sympathetic sigh. "Are you sure you'd like to know?"

She nodded.

"You're dead."

Silena felt nothing. And maybe that's what scared her. She let go of the desk and finally said, "Excuse me?"

The man rolled his eyes, "I'm Charon. You're dead. As an official Dead Person, you feel only two emotions: fear and love. If you have a drachma, hand it over now and I can take you to the Underworld to be judged. If not, then you'll have to wait here for an era or two. What's your choice, dear?"

Silena stared at the man. He stared at her. She looked around, eyes scanning for the only person who could make her stay in the horrid waiting room where she'd first woken up.

He wasn't around.

"okay," she said.

Silena gave him the drachma.

* * *

when they started floating, their clothes changed. It was all drab and boring, but Silena decided to ignore it. Charon didn't speak until they reached the shores. "Everyone off!" He shouted. They all floated away, Silena the last one. As she left, Charon called after her; "You, Aphrodite girl."

Silena turned.

"He's been waiting for days." Charon said.

Then he turned and was gone.

Silena floated forward, her eyes scanning the long lines. The longer one seemed to be for the Fields of Asphodel, and the shorter one for judgement. She took a glance at the dog that loomed above her, fear gripping at her heart, until a familiar voice broke the ghostly chatter of no skulls or tongue to talk with.

"Silena."

When she turned around she already knew who had spoken. "Charlie..." Silena said. Her hand reached out, but Charlie moved away.

"I'm not really here."

Silena frowned. "I know. You're dead."

"No, I mean I'm in Elysium. You'll have to get judged to get in. I'm here, waiting. I can't wait to see you." Charlie smiled. He waved, and then faded.

Silena's chest contracted.

_Judged._

After all she'd done? _Judged? _She didn't have any wanting to stand before them all, but when Silena thought of Charlie, she knew what to do.

Silena flitted through the gates.

* * *

"She hath goneth against the laws of the Lord," said George Washington, "and against her own country. But she is a just soul, and therefore, I vote that she may paseth, for we are all sinners, and sinners we stayeth."

Silena nodded.

Alexander (the Great), shook his head. "Nay, nay, she shall not pass, for she betrayed the good not once, not twice, not thrice, but many many times, and soeth I say nay."

And the last judge, a pretty princess who's name was lost to Silena. "I agree, she is a lost one, she could not stay on the right path. Goodbye, young one."

Silena almost cried. But she found she could not, being a ghost.

Men grabbed her arms and started to drag her forward, until, a voice cut through, "Stop."

The arms ceased immediately, and Silena caught herself recognizing the voice. When she looked up, her suspicion was confirmed.

"Nico?" She asked.

The ghosts around her had a different way of greeting. They bowed, faces to the ground, and said, "lord, son of our King, what can we do for you?"

Nico raised his hand, pointer finger touching the tip of his forehead. "Lemme think," he said. "One, you can stop calling me 'lord', and two, you can let this ghostie into Elysium, or I'll tell my father all three of you are a bunch of fat losers who deserve FoP."

The judges glanced at each other. "But, sir, she is a sinner."

"Aren't we all?"

George Washington raised his hand.

"Mm?" Nico asked.

"Why, Mr di Angelo?" He asked.

Nico thought about his answer for a moment. Finally, he said: "Because, Georgie, she's waiting for someone. And I owe that someone a favor."

They let her through.

* * *

Nico met Silena at the gate. "Aren't you coming?" She asked.

"I can't." Nico shrugged, "No living soul is allowed past the gates of the righteous; not even the son of Hell."

Silena nodded, "Thank you, Nico. Any messages you want me to deliver?"

He thought about her words. "Actually, yes. Tell my mother her son's really screwed up, but that he's trying. And tell Beckendorf..." Nico paused, "tell him that I tried telling Jackson, but he's too busy running around with Chase to notice me."

Silena (who knew the exact meaning behind Nico's word), nodded and gave Nico a quick hug. "See you around, Nico."

Nico nodded, not even a hint of a smile on his lips. "Have a nice after life."

The daughter of Love stepped into Elysium.

* * *

It so beautiful in Elysium, but what made it better was Silena. When Beckendorf saw her, he picked her up (touching was easier in Elysium), and then when they kissed (and it was a good kiss), he said, "I knew you'd make it."

"I wasn't going to." Silena murmured. "Nico helped me out."

Charlie gave her a questioning look, but said nothing. He put his arm around her and they walked off. Silena looked up at him, "Nico says that he tried telling Percy."

Charlie's face darkened. "And?"

"He's too busy running around with Chase."

Beckendorf frowned. "Poor guy."

Silena didn't argue. "I need to find someone."

"Who?"

"My dad and Mrs di Angelo."

Charlie nodded. "Well then," he said, "let's get started."


End file.
